


Spring Cleaning

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Series: Fictober ‘19 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Fictober 2019, Gen, someone gets deleted from existence but it’s only mentioned for like 3 sentences, the infinity- sided die shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are cleaning out the Shack when they find something they thought was gone.





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Prompt 1: “It’ll be fun, trust me.”

Spring cleaning at the Shack always tended to be eventful, as it usually led to unearthing large piles of glitter, ribbons, discarded issues of Gold Chains for Old Men magazines, and, apparently, a rotting deer carcass, which Dipper had just unearthed.

“Oh, that! I completely forgot about that!”

Mabel called from the other side of the room, apparently halfway through cleaning out the designated sweater drawer.

“Hey, Dipper, look what I found!”

“What?” Mabel’s fist was glowing faintly, and Dipper hoped that she hadn’t found anything radioactive and/or aggressively colorful.

With a small flourish, Mabel withdrew… a small, glowing blue die. “Ta-da!”

“Mabel… uh…” Dipper stared at the glowing object, remembering where he’d seen it before. “Isn’t that the infinity-sided die?”

“Yup! Let’s roll it!”

Dipper, needless to say, was horrified. “No! That’s a terrible idea!”

“C’mon, Dip! It’ll be fun, trust me!.”

A small part of Dipper was excited by all of the potential for chaos. Dipper quickly remembered to be disgusted by that part. “Okay, sure, but-“

Mabel wasted absolutely no time rolling. “Yes!” She rolled, and suddenly the very walls of the Shack turned hot pink. And the ceiling. And the floor. And everything else. “Oooooh! Pretty!”

A faint yell of “What the - AGH MY EYES!” drifted up from downstairs.

“Nice! Let’s see what else this thing can do!” She rolled again, and… nothing happened. Visibly, anyway.

Dipper noticed, though, because that is the burden of semi-omniscience, and turned to Mabel and her sweaters. “Uh, you kinda just, um, deleted someone from existence.”

Mabel frowned, every hint of peppiness gone. “Oh.”

Dipper hated seeing Mabel sad. “Hey. Mabel. I can probably fix what the die did, but it’s gonna take a real big sacrifice. Like, I dunno, a powerful magical object… That’s it!”

Mabel brightened a bit. “What?”

Dipper smiled. “You give me the die in return for fixing what it did today! It probably won’t work without a proper demon deal,” he said, disgusted, “but I’ll need a lot of energy to reverse everything.

“Yeah, Dip. Here.”

They shook, and Dipper blipped off, presumably to make that person she may have killed exist again. He shortly succeeded in both of his goals, making the Shack become its normal color again, and returned out of breath, where he promptly forgot his assignment to clean the undersides of the beds, and lounged across them instead.

“Dip?”

“Yeah?”

“I kind of miss the pink walls.”

“Your point?”

“I found some shimmery pink paint in the drawer. I could-”

“Mabel, no!”


End file.
